


Не ходите в Шервудский лес

by KisVani



Category: Robin Hood (1973)
Genre: Cannibalism, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Барон Прайтон слышал, что Шервудский лес — опасное место.





	

Барон Прайтон слышал, что Шервудский лес — опасное место. Но его пригласил сам принц Джон, а венценосным особам не принято отказывать. Однако теперь уже жалел, что не взял с собой больше охраны. Понадеялся, что хватит парочки громил для устрашения. Да и сам он был кабаном и, хотя давным-давно не брался за оружие, полагал, что вряд ли кто-то рискнет с ним связаться.  
Как оказалось, напрасно.  
И вот он мчался через лес, не разбирая дороги, в надежде, что успеет добраться туда, где шериф Ноттингемский обещал его встретить. Этот волк Прайтону не нравился, но лучше уж он, чем те разбойники, что с гиканьем и свистом гнались следом и, казалось, им отвечают со всех сторон.  
Прайтон неудачно переступил массивной ногой, что-то щелкнуло... Аккуратно подрубленный ствол дерева, подвешенный на веревках, полетел вниз и ударил его в грудь, сбив на землю.  
Прайтон ненадолго потерял сознание, а когда очнулся, то увидел стоящих над ним лиса и медведя. Оба ухмылялись так, что тряслись поджилки и жуть пробирала до костей.  
Вокруг уже собирались другие звери с оружием в лапах. Шервудские разбойники.  
— Твой друг, принц Джон, очень любит облагать бедняков непомерными налогами, — сказал лис. — И многим нечего есть.  
— Забирайте кошель с золотом! — быстро ответил Прайтон. — Грабьте или что вы там делаете...  
— Скажем так, я отнимаю мясо у богатых и отдаю бедным, — продолжал Робин Гуд. В том, что это именно он, у барона сомнений не возникало.  
— Но у меня нет мяса, — Прайтон пошатнулся, ему все еще было трудно стоять. — Если вы не заметили, я не хищник.  
— Хм... Свинина — не лучшее мясо, — заметил Робин. — Тем более, если свинья такая пропитая, как ты. Но довольно вкусное. Держи-ка его, Крошка Джон!  
Откуда у него и остальных разбойников взялись мясницкие ножи, Прайтон не видел. Он рванулся, но медведь скрутил его крепко... и посмеивался.  
От удара по передней ноге Прайтон вскрикнул, попытался клыками достать медведя или хоть кого-то. Но разбойники со смехом отскакивали. Второй удар пришелся по боку и был не так уж глубок, но Прайтон почувствовал, как кровь пропитывает камзол.  
— Может, убьем его? — спросил кто-то. — А потом разделаем?  
— Думаю, и так справимся, — Робин пожал плечами.  
От третьего удара Прайтон истошно завизжал, боль прошла по позвоночнику вверх, до самой головы, и вниз — к хвосту, отдалась дрожью и судорогами. При виде куска мяса, который Робин вырезал из его бока и теперь держал в лапах, барона замутило. Робин опять ухмыльнулся, содрал с мяса клок бархата, принюхался и, слизнув кровь, впился острыми зубами в плоть.  
— Неплохо, — сказал он, прожевав. — Хотя окорок должен быть повкуснее.  
Когда Прайтон почувствовал у горла нож, то смерть уже не пугала.


End file.
